


Home

by AgentOfShip



Series: Dreams verse [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, jealous Bobbi Morse, mentions of Jemma Simmons - Freeform, mentions of Leo Fitz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: After getting a very surprising news, Hunter is finally reunited with Bobbi.Set in the Dreams verse right after the end of chapter four.This is for @ClementineWhy who requested more Dreams or a HB drabble for LotD so I did both :DBeta'd by the wonderful @LibbyWeasley
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: Dreams verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693648
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClementineWhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineWhy/gifts).



Hunter stood in place looking at Simmons' door for a good minute before finally shaking his head and turning around to walk back to his bunk. 

Fitz. Alive. And stuck in another dimension. 

Hunter chuckled. Something like that would happen to Fitz. Well, from everything he'd heard, if anyone could bring him back, it was this bird, Simmons. And he liked her too. She was a little awkward, like she was too smart to be comfortable around normal people like him —not unlike Fitz— but she seemed nice and determined to bring Fitz back. He'd found her a little weird earlier, but now it all made sense. It had to be bloody confusing having a bloke like Fitz invading your dreams and making you do maths. Hunter couldn't help wondering what it was like in there. He'd been lucky enough that Fitz had surprised him during one of his weird jetlag dreams that made no sense and nothing too embarrassing, but he was curious to know what kind of dreams Jemma had that Fitz had interrupted. The pretty scientist seemed to be exactly his type. 

Well, they would have a lot to catch up on when Fitz was back in their dimension. He wondered if Fitz had managed to keep up with football all this time. It'd be nice to have one of their beer and football nights once he was back. He chuckled to himself. No one understood the pleasure of shouting insults at a TV like Fitz did. 

He was so lost in thoughts and fond memories that he didn't hear the person coming the other way and crashed right into her. 

"Oh sorry, wasn't— Hey Bob!"

"Hunter?" she said, squinting her eyes at him. "What are you doing up? Thought you were exhausted."

"Jetlag?" he offered and she crossed her arms over her chest. Bloody spies.

"You look awfully happy for someone who can't sleep."

"Can't a bloke just be happy to be home and see his wife after a long mission?"

"Ex-wife."

Hunter rolled his eyes. He knew Bobbi was mad that he’d accepted such a long and dangerous mission without asking her opinion first. On some level, he knew she understood why he had needed it. After Izzy and Idaho and then Fitz, the weight of his guilt needed to be balanced out. Ironically, if he'd stayed, he might have found out about Fitz much sooner but he didn't regret it. That was some important work he'd done. But anyway, his and Bobbi's reunion hadn't been what he'd hoped for after all those months pretending to work for Hydra, surrounded by the worst people humanity had produced. There'd been a long debriefing with Coulson and a few other agents and then she'd avoided every opportunity to be alone with him until he was too exhausted to wait and had gone to bed. At least, she hadn't moved his stuff somewhere else while he was gone so that was something.

"What were you doing that way anyway? It's just living quarters."

Hunter's lips pulled up slightly.

"Are you jealous Bob?" 

She huffed as she took a step closer. 

"No… I'm just trying to guess what you're doing since you no longer ask for my opinion." 

Hunter rolled his eyes. 

"If you want to know, I was speaking with Simmons. The new head of the lab." 

"I know who Jemma is." 

She might be the best spy out there but there were some things she couldn't hide from him. He could tease her some more but the truth was that he'd missed her too much and he needed her in his arms. Plus, he was too happy to play games.

"Just talking, I promise." She squinted her eyes again but her face softened after that. "I've missed you, Bob," he said, reaching for her hand to pull her a little closer. She sighed before finally wrapping her arms around him, holding him tight.

"Missed you too," she whispered in his ear before pulling back slightly and kissing him full on the lips. His hand moved up her back into her hair and she moaned softly before pressing him against the wall. Hunter smiled into the kiss. It was nice to know he still had that effect on her. He nipped at her lips to deepen the kiss and she melted into it, undulating her body against his for a wonderful moment. 

"Hunter," she mumbled against his lips and he just pulled her closer. It wasn't the first time they'd been apart so long but with everything that had happened, he had missed this closeness more than anything. Of course, his body was reacting to her touch and her kisses and he would let her do anything she wanted to him once in private but there was nothing he wanted more than to have her in his arms all night. "Hunter, come on," she insisted, pulling back and taking his hand. "There's cameras everywhere in this hallway."

Hunter grinned as he followed behind her. It really was a good day. Which reminded him…

"Uh Bob, you need to know what I was talking about with Simmons. It's gonna be hard to believe but you're gonna have to trust me."

She chuckled.

"Come on, this is SHIELD. Nothing can surprise me anymore!"

"Wanna bet?"


End file.
